Pagi Itu
by Lekha S
Summary: Pagi itu, Draco tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi. Pagi itu, Hermione tidak memperhatikan karena ia terlambat, dan juga lupa mengetuk pintu. Pagi itu, keseimbangan dihancurkan. [Diterjemahkan dari FF berbahasa Perancis milik Amy W. Key berjudul Ces matins-là]


**DISCLAIMER**

 **Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling**

 **This FF belongs to Amy W Key. Translated in indonesian by Lekha S.**

 **Cette FF appartient à Amy W Key. Traduite en indonésien par Lekha S.**

 **FF ini milik Ami W Key. Diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Indonesia oleh Lekha S.**

* * *

 **Ces matins-là (Pagi itu)**

Hermione melihat dia hidup sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu; sosok yang ia lihat setiap hari itu tidak memiliki satu pun kesamaan dengan anak laki-laki sombong nan busuk yang ia temui di tahun pertamanya, tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Begitu banyak waktu telah berlalu, begitu banyak masalah … perang telah usai, begitu pun dengan Hermione. Mereka semua telah melihat kematian teman-teman, orangtua, saudara, dan orang-orang tak bersalah. Mereka telah membunuh, melukai, bahkan menyiksa. Tidak ada yang sama lagi.

Hermione melihat dia hidup, atau mungkin, bergulat dengan kehidupan, dan Hermione merasakan sebuah momentum ketidakmungkinan di mana ia merasa tertarik pada laki-laki muda itu, yang akhirnya Hermione tahu hanya di permukaan saja. Anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah menunjukkan apa-apa dan hanya merapatkan gigi, namun binar di matanya telah padam. Kesombongannya hilang, egonya yang terlampau besar terbang, dan pandangannya tentang darah murni lenyap entah ke mana. Laki-laki itu bertekuk lutut di atas tanah penuh debu dan dingin di halaman sekolah, mengkhianati ayah, ibu dan darahnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Anak laki-laki yang dulu dikenalnya benar-benar telah menghilang setelah perang. Keluarga, rumah, kemewahan, teman, semua tidak ada lagi. Dia sendirian, benar-benar sendirian dan hancur, terpisahkan dari semua yang telah membangun hidupnya. Hidupnya dulu.

Hidup _mereka_ dulu.

Hidup di mana Hermione tersenyum dikelilingi Harry dan Ron, di mana mereka mengejek para Slytherin dan tertawa lepas, di mana kekhawatiran terbesar mereka adalah nilai ujian dan kunjungan ke Hogsmeade. Hidup di mana tidak seorang pun melewatkan panggilan dan di mana Hogwarts, sekolah sihir paling bergengsi, masih dipenuhi dan dimeriahkan oleh para siswanya.

Perang tidak hanya menghancurkan semangat. Sekolah sihir Inggris yang cantik itu benar-benar mengalami pertempuran hebat yang meleburkan jiwanya. Seluruh sayap kanan telah dihancurkan, diledakkan dan dibakar oleh mantra. Menara Gryffindor tak terlihat lagi dan asrama Ravenclaw hanya menyisakan tumpukan abu di mana menjurai potongan kain biru berkilau yang dulu pernah menjadi bendera kebanggaan asrama. Seluruh struktur bangunan kastil harus diperbaiki, sembari menunggu pembangunan kembali. Sementara itu, Hufflepuff mengumpulkan teman-teman mereka dari asrama Biru, sedangkan mereka yang tersisa dari asrama Ular terlihat begitu terpaksa untuk tinggal bersama para Singa.

Akan tetapi, berkebalikan dengan itu semua, tidak ada seorang pun yang merasa terganggu. Perselisihan antar asrama telah hilang. Mereka terlalu menderita untuk memikirkan persaingan yang berkepanjangan itu. Gryffindor dan Slytherin membuang tombak masing-masing demi mencoba menemukan keseimbangan yang tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Namun demikian, jumlah mereka telah berkurang.

Pada tahun ketujuh, yang tersisa di asrama Gryffindor hanya Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger dan Parvati Patil beserta kembarannya. Siswa lain tidak ingin kembali untuk menyelesaikan tahun ajaran yang telah dimulai setelah perang. Beberapa menguburkan keluarga mereka, seperti keluarga Weasley, yang lainnya mengubur senyum mereka, tenggelam dalam keputusasaan, mencari untuk mencoba bangkit jauh dari kenangan tentang peperangan. Harry adalah salahsatunya.

Siswa Slytherin terkena imbas paling parah. Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini dan Draco Malfoy adalah tiga orang terakhir yang tersisa dari angkatan mereka. Mungkin karena mereka telah mengkhianati kepercayaan orangtua mereka, atau mungkin karena tidak ada lagi hubungan yang dapat dipertahankan antara mereka dan para Pelahap Maut. Itu adalah sebuah pembantaian.

Banyak di antara siswa yang lebih muda yang memutuskan untuk tidak kembali, menunggu tahun berikutnya hingga sekolah kembali stabil dan normal. Hampir tidak ada siapa-siapa, hingga mereka tidak perlu menggunakan lebih dari satu meja di Aula Besar. Dalam ketenangan dan kontemplasi pasca perang, pelajaran dilanjutkan, namun para siswa akan berusaha menghindarinya. Mereka saling mencari satu sama lain, melihat tawa, mencari kehangatan seolah-olah ingin membuktikan bahwa mereka masih hidup. Mereka kembali untuk menyelesaikan studi mereka, mendapatkan gelar agar tidak hanya diam di rumah masing-masing saat kembali nanti, agar tidak harus menjalani kembali siksaan dari satu tahun ajaran tambahan. Kebanyakan dari mereka tertahan karena kemalasan dan keputusasaan di Hogwarts. Sekolah dipenuhi oleh hantu.

* * *

Hermione mengangkat kepala dari tugas transfigurasi yang telah dikerjakannya sejak beberapa jam lalu. Jiwanya baru saja kembali.

Draco melirik gadis itu sembari melempar tasnya ke atas sofa hitam, sebelum berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Hermione menghela napas. Berminggu-minggu sudah Draco berlaku seperti itu. Tidak ada kata-kata, tidak ada sapaan, tidak ada gerakan berarti. Draco masuk, tidur, mandi, berangkat, membagi tugas dan makanannya, akan tetapi tidak bicara.

Sebagai ketua prefek, keduanya tinggal di asrama mereka sendiri yang selamat dari kehancuran Hogwarts. Asrama mereka diperbaharui, yang semula berupa sebuah ruangan besar kini dibagi menjadi dua kamar yang lebih kecil, satu untuk Draco dan satu untuk Hermione. Kamar mandi yang mereka gunakan bersama diselimuti mantra untuk menghindari kemungkinan adanya penyusup ketika ketua prefek putri tengah mandi, _bathtub_ juga telah dibuang agar bisa dibuat ruang tamu yang lebih luas. Dengan kursi bersandaran empuk dan sofa hitam, perapian, meja dan kursi-kursi dari kayu gelap dan karpet tebal semerah darah, ruang tamu yang kecil itu hangat, cantik, dan nyaman. Hermione lebih menyukainya ketimbang atmosfir dingin dari kamar-kamar para Slytherin pada umumnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia menyukai ketenangan yang didapatkannya di sini, ia bisa lebih berkonsentrasi tanpa percakapan dengan intonasi tinggi yang ada di asrama siswa. Draco juga bukanlah seorang teman yang sulit untuk ditoleransi, seperti beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Draco mengambil tempat di hadapan Hermione dan menyibukkan diri dengan tugasnya sendiri. Ia tampak lelah, matanya sayu, dan sikapnya seperti orang sakit.

Draco berpikir jika Hermione tidak menyadarinya. Akan tetapi gadis itu selalu mengesankan teman-temannya dengan kemampuannya menganalisa. Hermione melihat jelas jika Draco menderita. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Draco hidup di bawah perintah Penyihir Hitam, namun ia telah melihat tanda kegelapan di balik lengan laki-laki itu beserta goresan-goresan luka yang mengelilinginya. Kadang, luka itu terlihat lebih dalam.

Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, Draco telah kembali pada kenyataan. Hermione merasa bahwa bagi Draco, tidak ada yang penting lagi. Ibunya tengah menunggu hukuman di Azkaban, ayahnya tinggal di benteng kegelapan, seluruh kekayaannya disita oleh Kementrian. Dia tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi, dan sekalipun ia bertahan di Hogwarts, itu karena ia tidak memiliki sedikitpun keinginan untuk tinggal bersama sepupu dari ayahnya yang mempertanyakan pandangan politiknya.

Lalu Draco merapatkan giginya. Ia bersembunyi dalam keangkuhannya, tidak membiarkan sedikitpun penderitaan dan kemalangannya terlihat. Pada Hermione, Si Darah Lumpur yang dibenci oleh ayahnya, ia tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Namun, ia masih mengejek dan menghina bersama Parkinson dan Zabini, di kelas ramuan, dilanjutkan di tempat umum untuk mencemooh Hermione dengan riang; Hermione atau siapa pun yang dilihatnya. Semuanya terlihat palsu.

Mereka tidak bisa lagi menggunakan ejekan kuno; status darah. Itu adalah hal yang tabu; itu mengingatkan kembali pada peperangan dan kejadian yang telah berlalu. Mereka ingin melupakannya. Ejekan-ejekan tentang status darah telah benar-benar hilang. Tidak ada lagi yang merasa perlu atau memaksa untuk menyangkalnya.

Dan Draco berjuang, hari demi hari, untuk menyelesaikan pelajarannya, tersenyum pada godaan Pansy, mengejek lelucon menyedihkan Zabini, sopan pada para professor dan menjaga penampilannya tetap sempurna; seragam tanpa noda dan rambut yang disisir rapi.

Draco menyelamatkan penampilan luarnya.

Karena pada saat ia sendirian, Hermione juga ada di sana. Pada saat dia berteriak frustasi dan membanting pintu, pada saat dia cemas, pada saat dia berteriak lemah atau di mana dia diam di sana tanpa mengatakan apapun, tanpa melakukan apapun, membiarkan pikirannya berkelana saat menatap langit-langit.

Hermione melihat Draco tidak menyisir rambutnya ketika anak laki-laki itu tidak ingin keluar. Seringkali, Hermione tidak mengenali Draco yang berdiri di hadapannya, dengan rambut pirang platinanya yang dibiarkan menutupi mata, sweter yang terlalu longgar dan pantalon di atas pinggang. Seorang Malfoy yang tidak lagi aristokratik, yang kehilangan jaminan kehidupan dan juga topeng arogansinya. Ia kini menjadi seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan hancur pada satu kesalahan kecil, yang melewati hari-harinya untuk mengawasi tingkahnya sendiri dan tumbang pada malam hari seperti anak kecil yang lelah bermain seharian.

Draco tidak melihat Hermione, tidak bicara padanya. Akan tetapi Hermione mengamatinya.

Hari demi hari.

Minggu demi minggu.

Hermione membayangkan Draco yang tidak lagi dikenalnya di dalam kepalanya, ia belajar mengenalnya. Hermione merasa jantungnya berdebar ketika pandangannya berpapasan dengan Draco saat makan, saat bergerak, saat bernapas. Sepasang mata itu, yang dulu sedingin es dan kini seperti abu, yang berteriak dalam keheningan dan tak seorang pun dapat membacanya.

"Malfoy, apa aku bawa saja makanan kita ke sini, untuk malam ini?" Hermione tiba-tiba bertanya. "Tugas transfigurasi ini benar-benar sulit, aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikannya jika kita turun."

Suara goresan pena bulu terhenti. Draco mengangguk pelan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Baik Draco maupun Hermione tidak memiliki semangat untuk turun ke Aula Besar.

* * *

"Malfoy, aku lupa catatan ramuanku. Boleh aku pinjam punyamu?"

Selembar perkamen melayang pada Hermione.

"Terimakasih."

"…"

"Malfoy! Dasimu!"

Sebuah tangan terulur. Dengan senyum kecil, Hermione memberikan dasi hijau Draco. Tidak ada kata terimakasih. Hermione sudah terbiasa.

"Ya ampun, Malfoy! Jangan taruh kaos kakimu di atas sofa!"

Terdengar helaan napas dalam. Kaos kaki tadi melayang ke dalam kamar pemiliknya.

"Astaga, Malfoy! Bereskan sedikit kamar mandi ini!"

Draco menggumamkan mantra. "Dasar bodoh," Hermione berkata pelan sambil menutup pintunya.

"Malfoy, kembalikan catatan mantraku!"

"Malfoy, aku sudah muak dengan kaos kakimu! Dan kau masih melupakan dasimu!"

* * *

Mereka makan dalam diam, sekali lagi. Berdua, berhadapan, dalam ruangan mereka. Hermione tidak mengerti mengapa ia memilih bersama Draco ketika laki-laki itu menolak turun ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Sesuatu dalam dirinya menentang ide untuk meninggalkan Ketua Prefek Laki-laki sendirian, tanpa benar-benar mengetahui apa alasannya. Toh, Draco tidak membutuhkannya.

Namun saat Hermione melihatnya menyisir rambut dengan jari-jarinya, merusak tatanan rambutnya dan tidak terlihat khawatir, saat Hermione melihatnya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya, saat Hermione melihat tanda yang masih merah dari luka-luka di atas tangannya, saat Hermione berpapasan dengan sepasang perak cair dalam tatapannya, sebuah gelombang menakjubkan dari belas kasih menyapunya, dan Hermione pun memilih tinggal. Karena Hermione mengetahuinya sendiri, karena ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dalam situasinya, ia akan suka jika seseorang berada di sampingnya untuk menemaninya, meski tidak bicara apa-apa, meski tanpa gerakan menghibur.

Draco tetap tidak bicara, makan dalam diam tanpa mengangkat kepala, ia menunjukkan jika hari-harinya menyenangkan dengan gerakan tangan sekilas sebelumnya menutup pintu kamarnya.

Hermione menghormati keheningan Draco. Ia membereskan meja untuk mengurangi pekerjaan peri rumah. Ia mengharapkan Draco bermimpi indah namun ia tetap mendengar Malfoy muda itu mengerang dalam tidurnya.

Sebuah mantra bisa saja digunakan pada kamarnya agar meredam teriakan Draco dan dapat tidur dengan damai, tetapi Hermione tidak merasa itu akan menyelesaikan masalah. Hermione merasa tidak mampu berbuat apa-apa dan lebih berdosa karena melarikan diri dari kecemasannya, dengan tujuan egois agar dapat melewati malam-malam dalam ketenangan.

Hermione tidak tidur nyenyak.

Hermione memikirkan Draco. Memikirkan apa yang dirasakan laki-laki itu, sendirian dalam hidupnya, sendirian dalam gelapnya malam. Hermione mencoba menemukan kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan pada Draco, tetapi ia tahu jika semua itu tidak berguna. Oleh karena itu ia menulis surat pada Ron dan Harry untuk mengabari keduanya bahwa semua berjalan dengan baik, bahwa Malfoy masih tetap si bodoh dan arogan yang sama dengan tahun sebelumnya, dan bahwa ia merindukan kedua sahabatnya.

* * *

"Malfoy _ferret_ , jangan taruh tasmu di mana saja, aku bisa kehabisan kesabaranku!"

"Malfoy, dasimu ada di situ…."

"Malfoy, kau tidak membawa catatan aritmansimu?"

"Malfoy, KAOS KAKIMU!"

* * *

Lalu pada suatu hari, Hermione tidak lagi mendengar Draco mengerang dalam tidurnya. Tidak ada lagi malam yang mengganggu mimpi Hermione. Ia berusaha memercayainya, namun hal itu justru membuatnya khawatir.

Apakah Draco memutuskan untuk meminum ramuan agar dapat tidur tanpa bermimpi? Apakah Draco berhenti bermimpi buruk? Ataukah laki-laki itu memasang mantra peredam di dinding kamarnya?

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Draco. Ia masih melupakan dasinya, menaruh di mana saja tas dan kaos kakinya, tidak bicara dan tetap menyisir rambutnya dengan rapi setiap pagi.

Sepasang ketua prefek itu belajar bersama, berangkat ke kelas pada waktu yang sama, juga sering makan malam bersama. Draco telah membuat sebuah rutinitas dalam keheningan di antara mereka berdua, di antara sikap terganggu Hermione dan gestur lelah Draco. Hermione telah membiasakan diri dengan malam-malam yang menggelisahkan, dengan raungan-raungan Draco dalam kegelapan. Itu semua membuktikan bahwa Malfoy muda masih hidup, bahwa ia masih memiliki emosi, meskipun sama buruknya dengan rasa takut. Di sana, Hermione benar-benar merasa tinggal bersama hantu.

Pirang, pucat dan diam.

* * *

Pagi itu, Draco tidak menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Pagi itu, Hermione tidak memperhatikan karena ia terlambat, dan juga lupa mengetuk pintu.

Pagi itu, keseimbangan dihancurkan.

Hermione mendorong pintu seperti tornado dan membeku seketika. Draco bertelanjang dan sedang mengenakan celananya, dengan punggung menghadap Hermione.

Lalu, Hermione melihat bahwa Draco benar-benar tidak pernah memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun dan ingin terus menyembunyikannya.

Punggungnya, dari potongan rambut hingga pinggang, penuh oleh memar. Bekas luka memiuh otot-otot yang sobek, saling menyilang dan terlihat menyakitkan di atas setiap senti permukaan kulitnya. Beberapa memar kebiruan yang berubah hijau tampak di bahunya. Membengkak, luka lama tersebar, vertikal, dari bahu hingga pinggul kirinya, berlurik putih dan merah di seluruh permukaannya. Yang lainnya terlihat lebih kecil, berwarna putih susu keunguan seperti luka baru, menyobek kulit, melukai tubuh yang dulu terlalu sempurna hingga orang-orang menjulukinya Sang Pangeran Slytherin.

Luka-luka itu memotong punggungnya, tangannya, dan mungkin juga seluruh tubuhnya, seperti puzzle menjijikkan dari penderitaan dan darah, terbakar hingga ke dagingnya.

Hermione berpikir jika Draco pasti menderita. Ia baru menyadarinya hari ini, detik ini, ngeri, setidaknya ia telah dibohongi.

Draco tidak _menderita_. Dia telah benar-benar dihancurkan, tercerai-berai, dirusak oleh Voldemort; disiksa hingga batas kesadarannya untuk melayani kehendak jahat. Dan ayahnya harus membantu, menjadi korban dari kegilaan Voldemort, jalan buntu bagi para pengecut dan penakut.

Draco menjadi sangat-sangat _buruk_ … Ia akan melolong jika ada sedikit saja kontak antara pakaian dengan kulitnya, setiap pergerakan harus dibayar dengan usaha yang luar biasa untuk menguasa kesakitan dan ekspresi di wajahnya.

Sebuah keinginan yang sangat besar untuk menyentuh Draco tiba-tiba dirasakan Hermione. Ia ingin menyentuh punggung Draco yang penuh luka, ingin menyusurkan jarinya di sana, perlahan mengikuti luka pada permukaan kulitnya. Membayangkan kembali luka-luka Draco, menyentuh sayatan-sayatan lebar di tangannya, menaruh tangan yang dingin dan gemetar di sana, seolah itu bisa mengurangi api yang membakar di bawah kulitnya.

Sebelum Hermione dapat bereaksi, Draco berbalik menghadapnya, dan Hermione dapat melihat wajah laki-laki itu menegang penuh emosi dan amarah hingga ia melompat ke arah gadis itu dan mencengkram pergelangan tangannya secara kasar. Hermione tidak ingin berteriak, meneriaki Draco karena tidak berubah kalut, melainkan sepasang irisnya yang memancarkan emosi hingga menahan kata-kata Hermione di tenggorokan. Mulutnya tertekuk penuh dengan kebencian dan kemurkaan—pada siapa tepatnya? Pada apa?—sementara ia meremas tangan Hermione dengan kuat seperti akan melumatnya hingga gadis itu merasa air mata mulai turun dari kedua matanya.

Hermione menunggu sebuah kata, sebuah suara, sebuah teriakan amarah.

Dan yang ia dapatkan hanya suara napas yang berat, cepat dan tidak teratur karena amarah, serta suara pintu yang dibanting di depan hidungnya saat Draco mendorongnya ke luar dengan kasar.

Malfoy yang tadi, yang wajahnya penuh dengan amarah dan penderitaan, itu adalah Malfoy dalam perang.

Draco keluar dari kamar mandi beberapa menit kemudian, dasinya telah tersimpul dan rambutnya disisir rapi. Langkahnya lebih cepat daripada biasanya, melewati Hermione tanpa menoleh, mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

Hermione ingin menariknya kembali, menangkap tangannya agar ia berhenti barang sebentar, namun Draco menepisnya dengan cepat seolah menepis nyamuk. Dan sekali lagi, pintu berdebam.

Air mata Hermione meleleh, ketakutan dan kesedihan bercampur-aduk. Ia menangis untuk laki-laki yang menjaga kedua matanya tetap kering sedangkan peperangan tergambar dengan jelas di kulitnya. Ia menangis untuk laki-laki yang menghindari bayangannya di dalam cermin dan gemetar menahan luapan emosi begitu ia mengangkat kaosnya. Laki-laki yang khawatir akan pandangan orang-orang terhadapnya, yang merasa harus menyembunyikan tubuhnya, terluka dan tak tersentuh.

Draco yang menolak godaan Pansy, karena ia tidak ingin gadis itu menyentuhnya, melihatnya.

Hermione menangis untuknya, untuk semua waktunya menahan sakit, untuk semua siksaan, yang harus ditahan olehnya. Hermione menangis cukup lama sembari mencari jejak tanda putih pada patung badan itu, yang sebelumnya telah dipahat dengan sempurna.

Dulu, di dunia yang masih belum mengenal perang.

Namun meskipun demikian, Hermione tidak sampai membenci tumpukan daging yang dihancurkan itu. Ia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat Malfoy sebelumnya. Laki-laki itu pirang, dengan mata abu-abu, dan mungkin sangat tampan, hingga otot-ototnya dapat dilihat melewati pakaiannya. Hermione tidak pernah memerhatikan sebelumnya. Malfoy yang dulu, Si Sombong pengecut yang membuat hidupnya dan teman-temannya buruk sejak hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts.

Hari ini, di bawah cahaya kamar mandi, Hermione menemukan Draco. Laki-laki di bawah seragam aristokratiknya. Tubuhnya ramping, kepala terangkat tinggi, dan bentuk pinggangnya seksi. Luka-lukanya, pundak yang membungkuk karena banyaknya cobaan dan kesedihan di balik kemarahan di dalam kedua matanya, hukuman karena menyadari dirinya terlihat begitu buruk dan tak berdaya saat berhadapan dengan Hermione, si darah lumpur sahabat dari seorang Potter.

Ada seseorang di balik cangkang. Seorang manusia yang dihukum seperti setiap orang, atau malah lebih buruk. Dan sebagain dari diri Hermione, mulai merasa peduli, tersentuh, menyelusup ke dalam nadinya, berbenturan dengan pikiran warasnya. Kemudian, diyakinkan namun masih hati-hati, Sang Ular menggulung di sarangnya dan menunggu waktunya.

* * *

"Malfoy, aku …"

"Malfoy, dengar …"

Satu helaan napas.

"Malfoy, dasimu."

Jari-jarinya yang membuat kontak, namun hatinya yang bergetar.

"Malfoy, aku ingin bilang kalau …"

Pintu ditutup.

"Malfoy, singkirkan kaos kakimu dari sana, _please…_ "

Suaranya terdengar lelah, sedih, terluka.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari membereskan barang-barangnya. Mungkin gadis itu juga sedang tidak sehat.

"Malfoy, aku minta maaf."

Garpu Draco terhenti sebelum makanan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Hermione melanjutkan.

"Untuk yang kemarin … aku tidak bermaksud. Maafkan aku."

Draco membawa piringnya dan pergi.

"Oh, _f*ck off_!"

* * *

Hermione mengumpat. Dan Draco mendengarnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum, sedikit, sembari memotong makan malamnya.

Draco memutuskan untuk memerhatikan Hermione, sedikit, secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sang singa Gryffindor terlihat sedih. Gadis itu terus membawa makanan mereka agar tidak perlu turun ke aula. Draco tidak mengerti bagaimana Hermione dapat menebak dengan baik apa yang diinginkannya setiap waktu. Draco menghargai makan malam mereka dalam ketenangan.

Hermione melanjutkan mengerjakan tugasnya di atas meja di ruang tamu, dikelilingi oleh piramida buku. Mereka bertukar catatan, sebelumnya. Sekarang, Draco mengurung diri dalam kamarnya dan meninggalkan Hermione sendiri. Draco tidak ingin mengasihaninya, dengan rasa iba, dengan bantuannya. Draco tidak ingin melihat kesedihan di sepasang iris cokelat itu. draco tidak butuh tatapan merendahkan Hermione yang membuatnya merasa sangat dikasihani.

Semua kesalahan keluarganya telah ia bayar. Milik ayahnya, terutama. Milik yang lain juga, sedikitnya. Draco telah membayar setiap kekeliruan, setiap langkah yang salah, lebih lama dari anggota pelahap maut lainnya yang ditangkap dan dibawa pada The Lord. Ia telah melayani Voldemort secara personal. Ia telah melakukan semua hal yang ditimpakan padanya, melayani dengan semampunya, akan tetapi ia tidak mampu memberikan omong kosong lainnya. Ia telah membayar semuanya dalam beberapa minggu, bersembunyi dari pandangan yang lain membuktikan bahwa ia mampu melakukannya.

Siapa, siapa yang bisa mengerti? Siapa yang mengalami luka begitu dalam di dagingnya, siapa yang memiliki sisa perang yang terukir di kulit seperti dirinya? Potter, dia, anak laki-laki yang selamat. Potter, Sang Pahlawan.

Yang lainnya, mati.

Draco, di tubuhnya ada jejak dari tangan Lord Voldemort, jejak dari pertempuran terakhir, jejak dari siksaan di satu sisi dan juga yang lainnya. Ia memiliki sisa penyiksaan di tubuhnya yang membuatnya merintih dalam diam setiap malam, berusaha agar tidak membangunkan seorang gadis yang tidur di samping kamarnya. Ia keras kepala meskipun terbakar di mana-mana. Ia hidup dengan hantu-hantu merah darah, dengan teriakan yang berusaha diredam, dan dengan cahaya yang bias.

Malfoy, Sang Pengkhianat.

Sering kali Draco berharap dapat membalas godaan Pansy. Gadis itu cantik, lucu dan seorang darah murni. Ayahnya pasti akan senang, namun Draco sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kesenangan ayahnya yang seorang narapidana. Lalu Draco membayangkan wajah Pansy, yang menyentuh lehernya dan merasakan luka-luka itu. Pansy yang menyisipkan tangannya di balik kaos untuk sedikit bermain, kemudian meraba luka-luka di punggungnya. Pansy yang mencengkram pinggangnya dan menarik dirinya pada gadis itu, dan yang merasakan luka-luka di sana. Yang menanamkan jari-jarinya dengan kasar, dan dia yang masih meraung dalam keheningan, sementara gadis itu tidak mengerti apa-apa dan memandang Draco dengan takut juga jijik.

Dia bukan lagi seorang pangeran, sekarang ia adalah sampah. Limbah dari peperangan.

Kadang, Draco berharap ia akan lebih memilih mati.

Dan kadang kala, Draco memikirkan lagi pandangan Granger hari itu. Tidak ada tatapan jijik di sepasang matanya. Ketakutan dan keterkejutan, ya, memang ada. Juga kesedihan, kesedihan yang amat sangat di dalam suaranya sejak … Draco menutup matanya dan membayangkan jika dia tidak lagi sendirian. Draco meregangkan punggungnya dan memicu rasa sakit di sana yang mengingatkan kembali pada The Lord, mengingkatkan kembali pada tempatnya, pada keadaannya yang menyedihkan kepengecutannya, anak seorang pengecut, dan pengkhianat darahnya. Ia mengkhianati kedudukannya. Ia memandang tangan Hermione di meja, sedikit gemetar, dan Draco mengingat kembali setiap bagian, setiap lekukan, setiap luka yang ia derita. Lalu Draco mengambil makanannya dan pergi menuju kamarnya, agar terbebas dari pandangan Hermione yang terasa seperti api membara.

* * *

Suara raungan merobek kesunyian sekasar topan menerjang malam.

Raungan kengerian. C mayor, kunci C. Berdenyut, menyakitkan.

Hermione yang baru saja terlelap langsung terbangun. Jantungnya berdentum menabrak tulang rusuk. Segera, dalam bayangannya sendiri, ia merasakan ketakutan mulai menyusup, benar-benar kengerian yang luar biasa. Semuanya tampak kabur.

Dan tiba-tiba, teriakan, suara yang dikeluarkan dengan paksa, tenggorokan yang tertarik dan rasa darah di dalam mulut.

Hermione ingin muntah.

Sekali lagi erangan itu yang membawa perasaan iba dalam kegelapan. Serak, parau, suara yang tersisa karena terlalu banyak berteriak.

Hermione berjalan menuju kamar di sampingnya, tangan menggenggam tongkat. Ia mengelurkan mantra pelindung, sedikit berjaga-jaga sementara yang lain berdebat dengan raungan Draco, sprei dan napasnya berantakan.

Pemandangan itu menenggelamkan air matanya dalam kepanikan.

Malfoy meraung, keduanya matanya terfokus pada satu titik tak terlihat, terpenjara dalam kepalanya sendiri. Draco tak berpakaian dan luka-lukanya terlihat di bawah cahaya bulan. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak punya seorang kakak atau adik untuk bertanya…

Refleks pertama Hermione adalah mantra keheningan. Ia tidak ingin lagi mendengar teriakan yang memekakkan gendang telinganya. Ia mendekat ke arah ranjang, Malfoy bermandikan keringat dan tubuhnya kaku. Bibirnya menegang dalam raungan yang tak terdengar. Draco sangat tegang hingga seluruh tubuhnya ikut gemetar.

Lalu, dengan sangat pelan, Hermione menyentuh lengan atas Draco dengan jari-jarinya, melingkari tangannya dengan amat kuat berharap itu dapat membangungkannya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur, membelai kening Draco.

"Malfoy, bangunlah … kumohon, bangunlah, itu hanya mimpi buruk."

Hermione merasakan tangan Draco menekan miliknya.

"Aku di sini, Draco," bisiknya.

Ini adalah kali pertama Hermione memanggil nama depan laki-laki itu. Ia tidak pernah berpikir kalau nama itu akan begitu lembut diucapkan, meskipun dalam keadaan yang sebaliknya.

Tangan lain Draco menegang, ia menangkap dan memegangnya erat hingga menyakitinya. Hermione merasakan Draco gemetar. Ia membelai canggung dahi Draco, sembari terus mengungali kata-kata yang sama yang seringkali diucapkan pada anak-anak yang bermimpi buruk. Bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja, bahwa ia ada di sampingnya sekarang.

Draco mulai tenang. Perlahan, ia meletakkan kepala Draco di pangkuannya dan bermain dengan helaian perak platinanya yang terlihat hampir putih di malam hari. Sprei terhampar kusut di sekeliling kakinya. Kedua matanya mulai menutup kembali, erangan Draco reda, ia tidur kembali. Melawan kantuknya, Hermione mengusap wajah Draco. Mengapa ia tidak pernah menyadari kehalusan garis wajahnya sebelumnya? Laki-laki itu memiliki hidung mancung, dagu lancip, tulang pipi aristokratik, alis yang tertata rapi dan bibir yang selalu cemberut. Ketika Draco melepaskan topengnya, ketika kata-kata tidak bisa memberikan apa-apa selain ketakutan, Hermione kembali menemukan Dia yang lain, sangat lembut, sangat rapuh, dan juga sangat tampan. Hermione merasa pergi, tertidur sebentar. Ia tidak bisa kembali tidur tanpa kasurnya sendiri, lagi pula Draco terus memegangi tangannya. Itulah mengapa Hermione tidur seperti itu, duduk dengan kepala Draco Malfoy yang panas di atas pangkuannya.

* * *

Hermione tidak bisa membiarkan Draco tahu, namun laki-laki itu mengingatnya.

Mengingat mimpi-mimpi buruknya.

Mengingat Hermione, dan tangannya yang dingin di keningnya, juga kata-katanya dalam kegelapan. Hangat tubuhnya.

Draco bahkan tidak terkejut saat terbangun pagi harinya. Beberapa hal telah berubah, dan ia tahu mengapa. Hermione masih tidur, kepalanya di belakangan, kaki-kakinya di menjuntai ke bawah ranjang, dengan sebuah mug lucu, mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan sepasang alisnya bertautan. Pelan-pelan, agar tak membangunkan Singa Gryffindor tersebut, Draco bangun dan berjinjit menuju kamar mandi untuk memakai kaosnya dan menyembunyikan tanda-tanda di tubuhnya. Sembari membasuh wajahnya, tiba-tiba ia paham apa yang telah berubah. Ia tidak lagi merasa lelah. Ia _tidur nyenyak_ , dengan tangan yang bertautan dengan milik Hermione dan kepalanya di pangkuan gadis itu.

Jika ayahnya mengetahui ini … putra semata wayangnya yang berharga tidur bersama darah lumpur, dan bukan sembarang darah lumpur, ini sahabat Potter. Draco hampir tertawa ….

Ia berpakaian sebelum memutuskan membangunkan Hermione sembari mengguncang tubuhnya pelan.

Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh Hermione ketika membuka matanya pagi itu adalah senyum setengah Draco Malfoy yang terukir beberapa senti di wajahnya. Kelopak mata gadis itu mengedip beberapa kali, namun Draco tetap di sana. Masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya, Hermione berusaha menyusun memorinya dan teringat pada apa yang terjadi pada malam sebelumnya. _Oh, Merlin_.

Hermione bangkit, wajahnya merah.

"Malfoy, maaf, maafkan aku. Ini tidak …."

Hermione pun melarikan diri tanpa menatap Draco.

Draco mengikutinya dengan ekor mata.

Lucu sekali ya, Nona Granger ini.

* * *

"Malfoy, dasimu!"

Itu hampir menjadi sebuah kebiasaan. Bukanlah salah Hermione jika Draco membenci benda yang mencekik lehernya hingga Sang Ketua Prefek laki-laki itu melupakannya setiap pagi.

"Kamar mandi ini bukan untuk dirimu sendiri, Malfoy! Jangan jorok!"

Masih saja! Draco hanya akan tersenyum setengah seperti biasanya.

"Malfoy, kau sudah menyelesaikan redaksi untuk pelajaran Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam?"

Draco menyerahkan selembar perkamen yang digulung rapi, tanpa menaikkan pandangannya.

"Malfoy, KAOS KAKI! Sebutkan satu nama serigala!"

Sebuah seringai kecil muncul. Ah itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat mudah.

Namun Hermione, berdasarkan apa yang didengarnya, ini merupakan tawa pertama, benar-benar yang pertama dari rekan sekamarnya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Malfoy, aku akan mengambil makanan, malam ini …."

Akan tetapi bagaimana bisa Hermione menebak dengan tepat setiap waktu?

* * *

Saat itu adalah awal musim semi, akhir bulan Maret dan juga akhir dari hujan badai salju. Siswa memandang hujan turun menumbuk dinding kastil dnegan murung. Namun Hermione sedikit khawatir.

Malam itu, Draco kembali dengan suasana hati yang buruk. Terlihat amat marah hingga sang Ketua Prefek Putri tidak berani bergerak dari kursinya atau pun mengangkat pandangan pada rekannya itu. Draco membawa dirinya ke depan api yang berderak dalam perapian, duduk di sofa yang sama gelap dengan perasaannya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuat Draco semarah itu.

Ketakutan, Hermione berusaha menenggelamkan dirinya dalam tugas pelajaran Rune Kuno, salah satu mata pelajaran langka yang tidak umum di antara teman-temannya, tanpa memberi perhatian lebih pada Draco. Seperti biasanya, itu akan berakhir seiring waktu.

Akan tetapi kali ini, beberapa hal membuat Hermione mengangkat kepalanya. Satu helaan napas, satu hembusan yang lebih kuat dari biasanya. Cegukan mungkin … atau tidak … terkejut, Hermione melihat Draco tergugu dalam tangisannya. Wajah tampannya tertekuk dalam dan air mata mengucur di pipinya, pahit dan asin. Tidak ada yang sampai membasahi lehernya, namun sepasang mata Draco seolah-olah dibanjiri. Lalu ia menatapnya, Hermione, dengan raut wajah penuh harap hingga gadis itu hanya bisa bangkit dan menghampiri Draco.

Hermione tidak pernah menyadari sebelumnya bahwa sepasang mata itu tidak benar-benar berwarna abu-abu. Ada sejumput biru safir di bawah air mata. Seperti langit malam di bawah cahaya bulan.

Hermione berlutut di hadapan Draco.

"Malfoy, apa yang kau lakukan padaku di sini?"

Draco hanya menempelkan diri pada Hermione, tidak mampu mengatakan apa-apa, matanya terpaku dengan milik gadis di depannya. Ketika Draco menyentuhnya, sesuatu bergerak dalam diri Hermione, beberapa hal yang begitu dalam dan terpendam, juga tidak pernah terpikirkan akan hadir.

Hermione membawa Draco ke dalam pelukannya tanpa mendapat penolakan apa-apa.

Malah sebaliknya.

Draco menumpukan kepalanya pada pundak Hermione, mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan gadis itu dan menangis, menangis lama sekali dalam pelukannya, tidak gemetar, tidak terisak, hanya diam begitu saja, dengan air matanya yang lembab dan panas yang membasahi pakaian Hermione.

Hilang, jaminan kenyamanan Draco Malfoy, alat yang digunakan untuk tetap tenang dan angkuh di depan semua orang.

Lenyap, ego kokoh yang tidak runtuh saat berhadapan dengan siapa pun, menyamarkan penderitaannya dan tidak membuat seorang pun tertarik untuk mencoba mendekatinya.

Tidak ada lagi pandangan mengenai keagungan darah murni di atas darah campuran, hanya seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah menangis di pundak seorang perempuan yang menerimanya dengan seluruh kelembutan yang dimilikinya.

Hancur, Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, putra dari Lucius Abraxas Malus Malfoy dan Narcissa Druella Elladora Black. Yang tersisa hanya Draco, remaja yang dilukai oleh Voldemort, oleh Perang, oleh ribuan luka yang membakar dagingnya, menangis di pundak seseorang yang tidak pernah menuntutnya.

Hari itu, Pansy menjadi lebih memaksa dari biasanya, dan Draco seperti laki-laki pada umumnya, dengan kebutuhan dan keinginan yang sama. Ia telah berusaha menghindar. Pansy menciumnya, dan Draco membiarkannya. Draco lupa seketika, di bawah ciuman panas, gambaran Pansy yang melepas kemejanya dan hidungnya yang mengerut jijik.

Meskipun demikian, semua terjadi tepat seperti bayangannya. Pansy ingin menyelusupkan tangan di bawah jubah sihir Draco, menelusuri punggungnya. Pansy hanya tahu menyentuh lukanya yang masih berdenyut-denyut dan Draco meraung nyeri karena sentuhan itu, keahliannya dalam berciuman melemah. Pansy tidak mengerti. Gadis itu berkeras untuk melihat, ia berkeras ingin tahu.

Dan Pansy berteriak ngeri sebelum melarikan diri sembari menangis.

Kemudian Draco mengingat kembali apa yang telah dilakukannya, apa yang ia hancurkan. Anak sempurna dari seorang Lucius Malfoy yang tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyimpang dari ajaran orangtuanya, hingga detik terakhir, ketika ia melihat kematian, kematian _nya_ , tepat di matanya, dan mengerti jika itu terjadi di dalam hidupnya. Putra kesayangan Narcissa Black yang tidak pernah sekali pun bertarung untuk mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya, dan yang sekarang saling menemukan tanpa apa-apa, tanpa kemewahan dan tanpa keberuntungan. Pangeran Slytherin, dihormati dan ditakuti, tak pernah dicintai. Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, mengkhianati darahnya, pengecut dan anak dari seorang pengecut, dengan setumpuk luka di kulitnya yang menjijikkan, lukisan hidup dari Perang dan kesalahan yang dihindari.

Kedua tangan lembut Hermione membelai Draco, pelan, amat pelan … Draco merasa lebih baik, dengan cara yang tidak ia mengerti. Draco mengingat kembali malam di pangkuan Hermione. Dia mengingat kembali tatapannya yang tidak membuangnya. Dia mengingat kembali gerakan kecilnya, setiap hari, dasinya yang diulurkan apdanya, buku-buku yang dicarikan di perpustakan, makanan yang dibawa ketika Hermione menerka jika dia tidak ingin dipaksa untuk bertemu dengan siswa lain di aula.

Dan Hermione tinggal setiap waktu dengannya, menerima keheningannya, tanpa pernah mempertanyakan lagi apa yang dia inginkan, tanpa pernah menuntut, jika bukan tentang membersihkan kamar mandi dan membereskan kaos kakinya yang sering kali ia taruh di mana saja untuk menggoda Hermione.

Gadis itu selalu ada, setiap hari sejak berbulan-bulan lalu, tanpa mengomel, tanpa mengasihani, tanpa mengasihani _nya_.

Mereka telah menjadi musuh sejak hari pertama, meskipun demikian Hermione membiarkan Draco menangis di bahunya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya, seolah dia tidak pernah mengganggu hidupnya selama tujuh tahun, pada teman-temannya baiknya, Draco hanya cemburu dengan persahabatan yang dimilikinya dan Hermione tidak pernah tahu. Hermione memeluk Draco seolah laki-laki itu tidak pernah membunuh maupun menyiksa sebelumnya, seolah ia telah lupa jika Draco berada di pihak lawan selama perang, bahwa laki-laki itu telah berbohong tentang semua hal sejak sembilan belas tahun lalu … dan sialnya, lama sekali ya, sembilan belas tahun ….

Cukup lama Hermione memandang Draco yang berada di antara kedua tangannya, tanpa menyentuhnya karena tidak ingin menyakitinya. Draco sudah lebih tenang, tertidur di perpotongan lehernya. Hermione memanggil sebuah selimut dan melepaskan diri untuk membereskan tugas-tugasnya.

Suatu tempat di dalam dadanya, sang ular terbangun dan menghangatkan sisiknya di sekeliling jantung yang berdegup.

* * *

"Malfoy, kau sudah membawa makanan?"

Nada suaranya terdengar terkejut.

Jawaban Draco adalah senyuman. Sebuah senyum yang sebenarnya. Jujur, cerah, polos. Pertama kalinya sejak berbulan-bulan.

Hermione merasa perutnya jungkir balik.

"Malfoy, aku sedang bermimpi atau kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu?"

"…"

"Malfoy, apa aku perlu tahu kalau kau sudah gila?"

Draco setengah telanjang di asrama mereka. Hermione menutup matanya, ia tahu jika ia tidak seharusnya melihat. Draco meraih salah satu tangan Hermione, meletakkanya di atas lukanya. Di atas luka-lukanya.

Napasnya terpotong. Hermione menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap Draco. Sorot mata laki-laki itu meredup, ia seperti yang tengah menunggu rekasi Hermione. Tetapi Hermione tidak menangis, tidak berteriak, tidak melarikan diri. Gadis itu membelai, terpesona, luka keunguan di atas kulit yang berkilau. Dan perlahan, sangat amat pelan, didorong oleh keinginan yang tiba-tiba dan tak bisa ditahan, Hermione mencium luka paling panjang yang tampak di punggung Draco Malfoy.

Dan perlahan, sama pelannya, Draco meraih tangan Hermione Granger dan membawa gadis itu padanya lalu memeluknya dengan erat hingga sesak. Segera Hermione mengerti jika Draco tengah menangis, lagi, wajahnya ditenggelamkan di rambutnya.

"Malfoy, kau melupakan dasimu lagi …."

Harmione mengangsurkan kain hijau dan perak, namun tentu saja ketika Draco akan mengambilnya, tangannya menghentikan lengan gadis itu dan ia menariknya dengan kasar sebelum mempertemukan bibir tipis sang Gryffindor dengan miliknya.

* * *

Pagi itu Hermione membuka matanya yang terasa berat di dalam kamar di mana ia melewatkan malamnya. Itu bukan kamar miliknya, omong-omong. Itu kamar Draco.

Temannya. Kawan menghabiskan malam.

Draco memunggunginya sembari mengenakan celana. Luka merah mengilap dilihat dari samping. Hermione suka luka yang membengkak dan tidak mengenakkan itu, ia memiliki kesan bahwa karenanya lah Malfoy Junior berubah menjadi Draco. Kelebat kemeja putih menutupi pandangannya. Draco berbalik, ia menatap Hermione yang telah bangun, memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut.

"Hermione, di mana dasiku?"

 **[FIN]**

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Yeah! Pertama kalinya menerjemahkan cerita dalam bahasa Perancis! Baca sering, tapi nggak kebayang nerjemahin bakal sesulit ini. nerjemahin juga sering sebenernya, tapi nerjemahin artikel, berita, yah … pokoknya menerjemahkan cerita ini ngasih pengalaman baru. Seru!_

 _Lekha bersumpah cerita ini indah sekali waktu dibaca dalam bahasa Perancis, jadi Lekha tergoda menerjemahkan, tapi hasilnya … yah agak susah menemukan padanan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Indonesia TwT_

 _Lekha sendiri paling suka kalimat Draco terakhirnya, yang kalo di bahasa perancisnya:_ "Hermione, elle est où ma cravate?" _/le dies/_

 _Merci beaucoup buat yang menyempatkan baca ini, salam kenal_ =)


End file.
